The prior art discloses various dolls, including sound generating equipment in which motion is imparted to the lips of the doll when the sound generating equipment is in operation. Examples of this prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,406, 3,828,469 and 4,294,033, which provide mechanisms to move two lips of the doll's head; U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,794; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,696.
These prior art constructions are rather complex and are not known to provide realistic movement of the mouth.
The movement of a doll's mouth during synthesized speech should be realistic and should coincide with the synthesized speech, and the mouth should be in a closed position when a synthesized speech phrase or sentence is completed. Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved arrangement for controlling movement of a doll's mouth during the utterance of synthesized speech.